


[Podfic] The Seduction of the Darkest Whale

by Twilight_Angel



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Life is a series of questions seeking answers, sensory information grasping for meaning. Raph thinks about distance. Leo actually does something about it.





	[Podfic] The Seduction of the Darkest Whale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seduction of the Darkest Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303282) by Kay. 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2008.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/seductionofthedarkest.zip)**

31:36

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
